


Missing Call

by Narialam



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, One-Shot, Post Civil War, tony!centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narialam/pseuds/Narialam
Summary: A Tony Stark le duelen muchas cosas. Todas aquellas que no puede arreglar.





	Missing Call

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Tony!Centric. MCU. One-Shot. Post "Capitán América: Civil War".
> 
> Parejas: ¿Platonic Stony? No estoy segura.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los Vengadores no me pertenecen pues son de Marvel y yo hago esto sin animo de lucro.

_I'm frozen by the fear in me_

_Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me._

**Lindsey Stirling ft Lzzy Hale; SHATTER ME.**

* * *

A Tony Stark le duelen muchas cosas.

Le duele Pepper. Le duele Wanda. Le duele Visión. Le duele Rhodey. Le duele la mentira de Rogers. Le duelen las promesas incumplidas del gobierno. Le duelen todas las cosas en las que se ha equivocado. Le duelen los aciertos que se han convertido en fracasos.

Le duelen los Vengadores.

Sí, a Tony Stark le duelen muchas cosas.

Todas aquellas que no puede arreglar.

Mira a Visión, le mira desde donde está sentado, le mira con un vaso de whisky medio vacío (o medio lleno según quiera verse) en la mano y piensa que no es el único que comete errores. No le consuela. Podría ir y decirle que encontrará a otra (y probablemente Visión responderá "¿perdón?"), podría decirle que Rhodey estará bien (él se asegurará de que lo esté) pero no lo hace.

Porque es consciente de que Visión ya lo sabe.

Y es consciente de que saber no siempre alivia el dolor.

—Está debe ser la organización más ridícula existente. ¡Los Vengadores cuentan con la enorme cantidad de dos grandes hombres como miembros! ¡Bueno… en realidad un hombre y una forma de vida no identificada aún! —intenta sonar jocoso pero sus palabras salen toscas, desgarradas, desganadas, borrachas. Sus palabras son un lamento por algo que ya sabe totalmente perdido.

—Creo que es hora de parar con el whisky, señor Stark —replica Visión y suena (y es) tan comprensivo que Tony quiere echarle el contenido de lo que queda en su vaso sobre la cara.

—¿Cómo lo soportas, joder? No quedan más que las cenizas de lo que construimos y lo peor es que nos lo hemos cargado nosotros mismos —Visión abre la boca pero Stark le detiene con una retahíla de palabras que responden su propia pregunta—. Ya, ya sé, las cosas se pueden reconstruir pero no será lo mismo, nunca será lo mismo.

—Que sea diferente no quiere decir necesariamente que sea algo malo —el extraterrestre guarda silencio—. No sobrevive el más fuerte sino aquel que se adapta mejor a los cambios.

—La viva imagen y voz de la lógica. La razón reencarnada —alza la copa en su dirección—. Con una suerte en el amor parecida a la de su… Oh, joder, Thor también participó, ¿soy la madre? No, no, me niego, que sea él la madre —refunfuña.

—Señor Stark…

—Ya, ya, debe ser raro que bromee con eso de ser tu padre o tu madre. Debe ser raro pero, en fin, a lo que iba, supongo que siento que tu amor se estampara antes de siquiera florecer. A veces pasa, no es agradable. Confías en una persona, esa persona confía en ti pero al final nada. _Puf_. Desaparece todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por un tonto error —balbucea.

—¿Habláis de mi relación con Wanda o de la vuestra con Rogers? —pregunta y la duda en su voz es genuina y, oh, joder, de verdad debería tirarle lo que le queda de whisky a la cara.

—Eso es un golpe bajo —refunfuña. Su amistad con el capitán siempre había sido complicada pero… Chasquea la lengua. Visión tiene razón, en parte.

—Lo lamento —y es sincero. Lo peor es que el bastardo es **sincero** —. No quería hacerle sentir mal, señor —Stark resopla.

—No me has hecho sentir peor de lo que ya me siento —confiesa.

—¿Quiere hablar de ello?

¿Quiere hablar? Stark no está seguro de ello. Ya no está seguro de nada, en realidad. La tierra sobre las que sus pies habían reposado repentinamente se había abierto de par en par para dejarle caer y ahora cada vez que da un paso se hunde en arenas movedizas. Es una sensación desagradable para alguien como él que a duras penas soporta el fracaso.

Y lo que ha pasado es la madre de todos los putos y malditos fracasos.

Así que no, Tony Stark no sabe si realmente quiere hablar. Porque a Tony Stark nunca le ha gustado abrirse demasiado. Él prefiere las bromas, los sarcasmos, el humor sardónico que restalla sobre la herida y la oculta. Huye la mayoría del tiempo de las conversaciones dolorosas. Y se da cuenta de que, en comparación, no ha cambiado demasiado desde que era joven. Es una conclusión amarga que le deja un sabor a bilis en la base de la garganta.

—Creo que ya hemos hablado más que suficiente —murmura, sentencia y se marcha. Visión no le detiene, no le obliga a hablar de ello, no le obliga a abrirse y a desmenuzar los pedazos de lo que una vez fue su corazón y, desde el fondo de ese hundido y destrozado corazón, se lo agradece mentalmente. Porque Tony Stark no se siente preparado. Probablemente nunca lo esté.

Le recibe un viento gélido cuando sale a la amplia terraza situada en lo alto de la torre Stark. Vacía el contenido de su vaso en la maceta más cercana (para horror de cualquier ecologista) y deja el vaso dentro de la misma. Ya lo cogerá más tarde; piensa, sin embargo, el pensamiento se desvanece nada más roza su mente pues algo más importante llama su atención. Un golpe brusco, la orna de su zapato. Tony Stark mira al suelo, mira el teléfono móvil que de alguna forma ha caído de su bolsillo y ha ido a parar debajo de su zapato.

Y suspira.

Y recuerda.

Y se caga en todos sus muertos y de paso en los de Rogers también. Se agacha para agarrar el aparato tecnológico y lo mira en silencio durante tanto tiempo que empiezan a congelársele hasta los pelillos del bigote. Le desespera. Le desespera saber todo lo que podría haber sido pero no fue al final por sus errores. Por los errores de Rogers. No, no va a ser tan idiota como para echarse en su espalda la responsabilidad de toda la mierda que ha pasado (la comunicación es bidireccional, ¿sabes, Rogers?).

Aspira, suspira, coge aire de nuevo y hace el ademán de tirar el móvil lo más lejos posible. Pero no lo suelta, no suelta el objeto rectangular, no deja que sus dedos lo lancen lo más lejos posible sino que sus dedos se afianzan a el como si fuera su único salvavidas. Y piensa en lo patético que es todo él por no poder desprenderse de los escombros de algo ya destrozado.

—Señor —escucha la voz de Visión a su espalda. Carraspea y se queda con el móvil en la mano antes de girarse para mirarle—. Si pretende quedarse más tiempo aquí fuera le convendría colocarse algo de abrigo o su temperatura corporal descenderá hasta que su sistema enferme.

—¿Sabes? Ahora que eres… un ser vivo eres mucho más mamá gallina que antes —se queja pero no ignora el consejo. Le hace caso y entra de nuevo. Olvida el vaso, deja el móvil sobre la primera mesa que ve (porque le quema demasiado en la palma de la mano, porque le quema todo lo que tiene que ver con el Capitán América) y se marcha a su taller, a encerrarse en su mundo.

Un mundo dónde es capaz de llamar a Steve Rogers y un mundo dónde Steve Rogers le coge la llamada.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es algo que tenía hace mucho tiempo medio hecho en mi PC así que me dije "voy a terminarlo de una maldita vez" y voilá. Espero que lo disfruten mientras yo terminó de derretirme :'D


End file.
